Learning Humility
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Raditz is granted a temporary life by King Yemma due to an administration error, but Yemma's conditions on keeping it are that Raditz must aid the forces of good. However Radditz has some demands of his own as the stakes are raised for him. STORY ON HOLD
1. Second Chance

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
Here's hoping you all like this!  
---------

'Being dead sucks' Raditz sulked angrily, he'd been stuck in a line for hours now with no food or entertainment 'This has got to be hell' he thought to himself. Everywhere he looked there were little clouds that talked and blue monsters with starched shirts and spectacles, which meant paperwork must be around. Raditz hated paperwork. 'I swear if anyone tried to make me use a pen I'm going to shove it up their' his rant was interrupted by a small monster poking him in his ribs and shouting 'HEY YOU! Keep it moving there! We haven't got all day.' Raditz eyebrows locked and he swung a fist at the man. Before it could connect he was grabbed by some burly monsters and pushed forward. Raditz struggled and swore but they simply twisted his arm sharply causing Raditz to yelp in pain. 'You gonna cooperate mista?' the large monster on his right asked. Raditz nodded and they released him. As they walked off he stared at his arms in confusion, first he hadn't been able to connect that punch, then he'd been dragged like he was a child, what the hell was going on? Why had his strength abandoned him?

Raditz growled loudly attracting a concerned look from another one of the attendants. The small blue man ran over and asked 'Is everything alright sir?' Raditz stared at him for a moment in disbelief before giving the man a wilting glare 'Other than being dead you mean?' the small man gave a great belly laugh and wiped his eyes 'Oh, than joke never gets old no matter how many times its-' Raditz clenched his fists tight and took a deep breath. 'Now look here!' he shouted 'I've been in this queue for hours now! I want to see the management!' the attendant gave him a patient look and waited for a moment 'WELL?' Raditz screamed angrily, the man looked over his shoulder and gave a dramatic sigh 'You know, some people have to wait in the queue for months. We call them 'troublemakers' and you know what? All we want is just a little respect for our taking the trouble of sorting you out with somewhere to go.'  
Raditz fumed but realised he'd have to play along with this charade if he wanted things done. 'Now look here... erm...' the attendant tapped a name badge on his shirt, Raditz looked and rolled his eyes 'Now look here Bob' he said 'maybe I was a little harsh back there, but it's not easy for a man of action like me to wait. So perhaps you could do a little something to speed me along? I'd appreciate it.' Raditz tried to smile nicely but realised it must look more of a leer so he stopped. The attendant raised an eyebrow 'Maybe there's hope for you yet, eh?' he said smugly and beckoned Raditz to follow him.

Raditz entered a large official hall. taking up most of it was an enormous desk with was monitored by a larger red monster with a trimmed beard and a suit. the mane plate on the desk announced him as 'the honourable King Yemma.' Raditz smirked, finally he could do things right. 'I DOUBT THAT' the boss said with a booming deep voice 'You heard me think that?' Raditz gasped  
'OF COURSE I DID-' the monster looked up and saw Raditz before giving a great groan of annoyance 'NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LOT!' he grumbled 'I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BEFORE! ALL TROUBLEMAKERS THE LOT OF YOU! SO MUCH ADMINISTRATION BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH PRIDE AND GREED!'  
Raditz tried to get an argument across but was given a glare that made him shut up before he'd even formed the words in his head. 'RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO HERE- STRAIGHT TO HELL! ATTENDANT, THE FILE PLEASE!'  
The attendant brought over a book and the great monster licked and skimmed through pages till he found the one he wanted 'AH, "RADITZ".' he paused as he read and his eyes narrowed 'IT SAYS HERE YOU'VE BEEN RESPONSIBLE FOR A LOT OF MISCHIEF. PLANETS DESTROYED, FAMILY'S KILLED, MISERY CAUSED... SAME AS ALL THE OTHERS... WAIT A MOMENT, "KILLED HIS OWN BROTHER!" WELL THAT'S A NEW ONE. SAIYANS! ROTTEN APPLES, EVERY ONE OF THEM!'  
'Well not all of them sir!' the attendant said 'there was Bardock during the Vegeta incident.'  
Yemma thought about it 'QUITE CORRECT ATTENDANT! NOW WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN MORE LIKE YOUR FATHER? IN ALL HIS LIFE HE ONLY DID ONE GOOD VIRTUOUS ACT AND HE GOT AWAY WITH PURGATORY!'  
Raditz looked up at them questioningly 'Wait wait! What was that about my dad and Vegeta?'

'HE WAS THE PIVOTAL MOMENT IN ITS DESTRUCTION.'  
'What!? He wasn't that strong! He was good at his job, yes, but Dad was no planet killer!'  
'NOT HIM! FREEZA. FREEZA DESTROYED YOUR PLANET AND YOUR FATHER TRIED TO STOP HIM AND MAKE AMENDS. FAILED SPECTACULARLY OF COURSE, BUT HE TRIED.' As Yemma rambled on Raditz tried to swallow the news and found it too bitter to stomach. Freeza had wiped out his planet! He'd sprouted all that talk to Kakarot about them being the strongest fighters in the galaxy and all along it had been a lie. They weren't the strongest fighters at all!  
'SHAME IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO LEARN THE TRUTH SAIYAN, BUT WHATS DONE IS DONE. NOW THEN, YOUR PUNISHMENT' Raditz suddenly felt cold, he had to say something, anything! He could'nt just let that monster get away with it! 'King Yemma please! please let me make amends! I'll change I swear!' Raditz fell to his knees and beseeched the boss for mercy.  
'MERCY! YOUR BROTHER BEGGED YOU FOR THAT AND WHAT DID IT GET HIM? YOU KILLED HIM! YOU'D HAVE HAPPILY KILLED KIN FOR SPORT! YOU DESERVE NO LESS THAN DAMNATION!'  
'Please!' Raditz begged 'Have mercy' a tear rolled down his cheek and he wept for he knew he was damned.

'ATTENDANT. THE FILE.' the official said with deliberate harshness, Raditz wept harder 'I'd take it all back. I would do anything for a chance to make amends. I'd have let Kakarot kill me if it meant leniency!'  
'IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. WHERE IS THAT FILE?' the attendant looked up nervously 'Sir?' he tried a weak apologetic smile 'WHAT?!'  
'its... erm.. gone sir.'  
Yemma froze up for a moment 'WHAT?' he demanded in an appalled voice  
'It's gone sir. I can't find it...'  
there was a gust of wind like a hurricane and crash as the honourable King Yemma fell off his chair and started to look frantically for the paperwork. Raditz looked up without hope as the monsters tore the office up 'IT MUST BE HERE! IT MUST!' the giant said urgently. For the next few minutes he stood frozen before sliding down his desk and biting his moustache in worry  
'THE SCANDAL! ONE FILE OF THE DEAD GOES MISSING... AND A SAIYAN ONE AT THAT! WHAT IF IT GOT OUT? I'D BE A LAUGHING STOCK!' 'Wait sir wait! there is another option!' the Attendant whispered into the officials ear and he looked up  
'OH YOU MUST BE JOKING! AND AT A TIME LIKE THIS!' the boss said hotly. More whispering followed 'BUT HE'S A MONSTER! LOOK AT HIS FILE!'  
'like father, like son sir?'  
A crafty look came into the eyes of the giant 'Like father, like Son Goku?'  
the attendant grinned and nodded encouragingly 'It could work sir. Stranger things have happened.' the giants eyebrows beetles and he clenched his teeth together 'BUT ITS HIGHLY IRREGULAR! ALMOST AS BAD AS THE MISSING PAPERWORK! I CAN'T JUST LET HIM GO WITHOUT A REASON-' the two seemed to realise they had an audience at the same time and both turn to see Raditz catching flies with an open mouth and a look of disbelief. He rose his arms in a questioning shrug at the two bureaucrats.

In a moment Yemma was once again at his desk and fixing his tie. 'VERY WELL. JUST THIS ONCE I'LL MAKE THE EXCEPTION.' He took a long sip of coffee before nodding to the attendant who blew a whistle. A dozen more monster ran in and shut the door. A lunchtime sign was posted on the handle for the benefit of waiting souls and everyone ent to work fixing up the office, whistling loudly and shouting orders as the King leant forward to whisper 'SO, YOU WERE SAYING YOU'D DO ANYTHING FOR A SECOND CHANCE RADITZ?'  
the saiyans face blossomed into a wolfish grin and he nodded enthusiastically 'Absolutely! Whatever it takes to prove I'm a changed man!'  
the Giant glared suspiciously from above his desk 'YOU'D BETTER BE.'

------  
Lol. I loved writing this. Hope you found it as amusing as I did! R+R please.


	2. Bargains

I do not own DBZ.  
-------

'IF YOU CAN PROVE TO ME AND MY STAFF YOU ARE A CHANGED MAN RADITZ, THEN YOU WILL BE RESTORED TO LIFE.' Yemma patted the sheets of paper and indicated to a shredder 'SUCH THINGS CAN BE ARRANGED' Raditz nodded 'I see. It's a hypothetical question, but what if I don't prove it enough?' 'THEN HELL WILL BE A PICNIC NEXT TO WHAT I'LL PERSONALLY ARRANGE FOR YOU' Raditz swallowed hard 'Right. Then that's fine. I'll just have to work very hard won't I?' Yemma snorted amusement 'WITH YOUR FILE? TRY 'INCONCEIVABLY HARD' I DOUBT YOU'LL HAVE EVER WORKED SO HARD BEFORE.' Raditz nodded like a deranged squirrel 'I understand' Yemma shooed him away 'THEN GO. YOU WILL BE RETURNED TO WHERE YOU DIED. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME SAIYAN BECAUSE YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY.' Raditzsmiled gratefully 'I won't. You have my word.' and marched with a raised head out of the doors. Lights shone incredibly bright and Raditz awoke to realise he was staring directly at the sun on a cloudless day.

He rose up and felt his body, the armour was cracked and broken from his fight with Kakarot and he felt stiff and sore from the time he'd laid motionless. But he had no injuries or holes in his body. He was alive! 'I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!' he shouted, 'quit shouting' a reedy voice called 'Some of us are tryin to sleep!' Raditz turned to see an old man with a straw hat staring at him.  
'You're a big fella huh? Anyway's whats a giant like you doin in that garb?'  
Raditz looked down at his battered armour and shrugged, he turned his nose up at the old man's words. 'This has seen me through some rough times old man. Of course its going to look battered.'  
'Battered huh? Looks more like junk to me. Useless. But my trade is junk, so I'll give you fifty zeni for it.'  
Raditz looked appalled at him 'Fifty zeni? What are you talking about I'm not giving this up for any amount of money.'  
The old man gave him a look and shrugged 'whatever, I've more important things to do.'  
Raditz watched him for a minute and decided upon something. 'OLD MAN!' he called 'You said you deal with 'junk' maybe I can work something out with you.'  
the old man nodded and stroked his chin 'Follow me son.' he called. Raditz jogged to catch up with him.

'Tell me 'bout yourself son' the old man chatted to the huge saiyan.  
Raditz thought about it and told him. 'I was a planet broker for an alien race, I got killed and I've been sent back here to clean up my act.' The old man chuckled 'That's a good one son! you should be a comedian!'  
Raditz paused 'But it's the truth...' he started weakly, the old man chuckled again 'Ah, youth. Always pullin' my leg. Treatinme like I'm senile. Okay alien man. Have it your way.' They walked onwards and Raditz frowned, a few days ago he'd have happily killed this man for a comment like that. But today he felt somehow... less homicidal. He almost looked forward to whatever he'd have to do to make amends. He shrugged, this was a nice planet. If Kakarot could enjoy it then maybe he could.

Raditz looked upon the junkyard without interest. It was all what he'd expected. Trash, old cars, scrap metal, junk as far as the eye could see. However then he noticed something different - a machine was crushing the scrap into small blocks that were being stacked into piles. 'So what were you thinkin of tradin for that old suit?' the old junker inquired giving it a rap with his knuckles. Raditz nodded towards the crane and crusher 'Old man, you're piling those boxes up, what do you do with them?'  
the old man shrugged 'I sell em, people take them to a smelter. Its a shame though, cos that smelters a way aways. It cost me a lot to have it taken away. When business is bad like now I end up with no way to stop it piling up.' Raditz suddenly formed an idea.  
'Old man, You could keep accepting scrap from people, these old cars and such, but instead of paying the men to remove it from your land I will remove it. I'll see if I can make something out of this junk as well, then you could sell them back to customers.'  
the old man looked up 'that's mighty generous of you son. How much do you want?' Raditz looked confused 'Beg pardon?' he asked 'Payment! Money, how much is it going to cost me?' Raditz shrugged 'Stop eyeing up my armour, give me some fresh clothes and a place to stay. That's all I want.'

The old man chuckled at the offer and watched Raditz stride up to one of the fresh blocks. Raditz heaved it up with both hands. The old man's jaw dropped as Raditz lifted the block that was three times his size with ease. He couldn't speak with full words as Raditz threw it up into the air and hurled a blast after it that reduced the metal to ash. Raditzflew back to the old man and settled down in front of him. 'I could do that to all these blocks.' he announced. The old man nodded weakly 'I-I'll think about it son. Um... tell you what, you prove to me that you can fix a car as well as scrap it and you're hired.' The old man walked back to the house and Raditz nodded happily and went down to the junkyard to select a car to start work on.

Hours later the old man hear a crash and went down to see that his wooden door was broken. Raditzstill stood there with a surprised expression on his face looking at his fist. 'Sorry. I don't know my own strength.' he mumbled. The old man fumed and Raditz quickly promised to make another 'Anyway - I've finished.' he said. The area Raditz had cleared revealed twisted remains of cars and junk piles everywhere. The design was the last thing the old man would have expected. It was a land rover four radiators on its frame and treads rather than wheels. 'Its slow' Raditz admitted 'But it'll go over rough terrain without issue and crashing isn't a worry at least.'  
'But who'd want that?' the old man asked, Raditz shrugged 'I don't know. But I will make you three more so you can sell them to dealers. Now I know what I'm doing it won't take long.' As he started to walk away he remembered something 'those radiators are the fuel source. The water in them creates steam, the force of the steam being built up gradually moves the treads, so it'll take about two hours to get going, but it doesn't need fuel. It exchanges time for money. But I'm sure some designers will be able to perfect my basic design.'

After he'd finished all his work at the junkers Raditz went off into the wild. He had money, for the old man had gotten rich quickly from the no-fuel design. He'd given Raditz a generous cut of his profits which he'd accepted without complaint although he did question what he'd do with it. He took a stroll through a nearby town and purchased some clothes. He wore a Hawaiian shirt over a white vest and shorts, he strolled over to a school and simply announced to a stunned secretary 'I don't need this money. But this place does. Give these brats some good facilities to learn and train.' he shrugged off his rucksack and walked away. 'Wait! Sir! I don't even know your name!'  
'I am Raditz.' he called back.

----

'This had better be important' Piccolo said irritably 'I have to finish training Goku's kid.' Bulma ignored him and shoved the scouter in front of his face 'Yeah? Well I tracked you down for a reason bud. Someone's shown up on earth and he's radiating enough power to light up a city! I thought you said that these Saiyan's weren't supposed to arrive for a year!'  
Piccolo growled 'They aren't but this is someone we know.' Bulma frowned 'Huh?' Piccolo grimaced at the reading 'Its him. The one I killed. He's come back.' Bulma paled and laughed weakly 'Good one! I didn't know you made jokes'  
'This is not a joke woman!' Piccolo snapped 'I don't know how this bastard Saiyan returned but I'll send him back to where I sent him.' Piccolo grinned, at last he had a chance to test himself and see how well he'd trained Gohan.

'Gohan get up!' Piccolo ordered. The young boy got to his feet 'What is it Mr Piccolo?'  
'We have unexpected guests. The one who was killed by me and your father has returned.'  
Gohan froze 'WHAT? But that's impossible!' Piccolo frowned 'It doesn't matter how Gohan! But we have to stop him. Your training has been excellent so far, but a battle is what you require for mastering what you've practised. Are you ready?' Gohan nodded with a determined expression 'I won't let you down Mr Piccolo!' Piccolo nodded 'then lets go.' he said. The two took off as they flew to battle the Saiyan.

------

Raditz settled down and grinned. He was on a hilltop enjoying the suns rays on a hot day. Training was all well and good, but he needed to relax once in a while. He took out some chocolate and a piece of fruit. As he munched the feeling grew stronger. There was a threat - he didn't know how he knew it, but he was certain it was there. Suddenly two figures landed behind him though Raditz reacted quickly to defend himself the smaller one jumped forward and aimed a kick 'Gohan no!' The one behind cautioned, but it didn't matter. Raditz wasn't fast enough. The kick connected and he was thrown back down the hill from the impact of it, his head slammed hard and he rolled to the foot of the hill. As he rose to his feet he felt blood from a hairline cut run down his cheek. 'AH! That hurt you little shit!' he shouted! 'This is for my father!' the boy shouted back and powered up. _what? _Raditz thought _Father? Hold on! Oh CRAP, it's that brat!_ 'WAIT!' he shouted desperately but it was no good, with a cry of anger the boy charged forward and blasted.

There was a blossom of light as Gohans blast tore up the area in front of him. The grass became parched and scorched and a great trench furrowed out from beneath the blast. The ground shook and the roar deafened all around it. In moments the tranquil land had been torn up witht he blast and the smoke was thick and noxious. Gohan and Piccolo coughed.  
'Excellent Gohan!' Piccollo congratulated him 'I've never seen a more determined attack. You're well on your way to-' suddenly Piccolo sensed something terrible. 'No! Impossible! That blast was... not enough?!' As the two looked into the thinning clouds they saw the outine of something huge, as the smoke cleared the Saiyan was made visible. Scorched and dirty, with red hands from blocking the attack and rage glittering in his eyes.  
'My turn!' Raditz shouted angrily and grit his teeth as he concentrated his power and started to bring it fully to the surface. A massive force jolted through the ground knocking Gohan to his backside with a cry of surprise and forcing Piccolo to take to one knee with a look of grim contemplation 'YAHHH!!' Raditz screamed as power surged through him and sparked around his whole body, his muscles bulged and sweat beaded his forehead. With a great cry Raditz forced his hand into fists and powered his body with his energy and power. Dust from the trench kicked up into a great cloud and blossomed out blocking out the suns rays. Raditz charged forward to strike back.

His first punch sent Gohan tumbling back into the hill with a cry, followed by a scream of pain as Raditz followed it through with a knee to the boys stomach. Gohan retched and heaved emptily as he tried to get his wind back. Piccolo tried to get a defence up in time, but Raditz was too quick. 'Behind you fool!' he crowed and wrapped his arms around Piccolo in a great bear hug. He took to the air dragging a struggling Piccolo with ease. As he hit the cloud level he released his foe. Piccolo gasped air back into his lungs and spun right into his opponents face to blast. His arm was swatted away contemptuously and Raditz punched him in the gut three times before bringing both hands down in a hammer blow that send Piccolo crashing to the earth. As the two warriors lay prone Raditz sucked air through gritted teeth and calmed himself.  
'I've never known so much power before...' he muttered to himself staring at his hands 'The green man has trained and the boy has improved immeasurably since our last fight. But I beat them both with such ease... could it have soemthing to do with my ressurection?' Suddenly he recalled Yemma's words  
_PROVE YOU'VE CHANGED AND I WILL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR LIFE, IF NOT HELL WILL BE PICNIC NEXT TO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU_  
'crap!' Raditz swore loudly 'THAT WAS PROVOKED!' he cried up into the heavens 'I'll fix it! I swear!' he flew down as fast as he could to the unmoving fighters _please don't be dead!_ he thought desperately. He needn't have worried though for the two fighters blasted one last time at him and tried to flee. Raditz dodged both and intercepted the trajectory. 'WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!' he shouted. The namek tried to sheild the boy from harm and growled 'What do you have to say to us before our end?' Gohan clutched nervously at Piccolo's leg. Raditz smiled pleasantly 'I can help you fight my collegues. I can train you all on how to beat a Saiyan.'  
Piccolo smiled bemused 'Nice try. Tell me another joke.'  
'It's the truth I swear. I am not the person I was before.' Raditz spoke softly.  
'I've seen your truths Saiyan. You swore you'd leave Earth used the lie to trick Goku into letting go of your tail.' Piccolo shot back.  
Raditz looked almost embarrased 'True, but you see, this time I have more important reasons for holding my promise. I want to live again!' he spoke desperately 'and for that price I have to right my wrongs the other option is damnnation. Is it so hard to believe a man can fear for his soul?'  
'When your friends arrive you would turn against us.'  
'IDIOT! I'm alive on borrowed time, I don't have any other options to take but to fight with you. Is not the fact I've spared you and the boy enough to convince you I'm not interested in killing the ones who killed me?'

Piccolo thought about it. He couldn't beat this Saiyan. His power had increased too greatly, though Piccolo didn't know how it had happened. Raditz must be speaking some truth, for he could easily have killed them yet had refrained when the moment had risen. He must fear some worse concequence for evil actions... and Bulma had mentioned that this Saiyan had arrived recently, yet no news of killings had been mentioned. Something was different about him, but Piccolo would keep him monitored around Gohan till he was certain for himself that this Saiyan had no ulterior motives for sparing the child. 'You will train with me.' he commanded Raditz 'that I may better study your tactics. Perhaps you are a reformed man' Piccolo smirked contemptously at that statement 'but can you can keep it up? One wrong move Saiyan and you go to hell. You have a lot to learn about honour. But with me and this whelp? You may learn more about yourself than you want to know.'

-----  
R+R please!!


	3. Know thy self

I know it's been a while since i've put a chapter up so I apologise if this is not up to scratch.  
I do not own DBZ.  
----------------------------------------------------------

For days deep in the deserts of Earth Radditz and Piccolo trained constantly, only stopping to eat and recover before going at it again. Piccolo was finding it harder and harder to beat the Saiyan and Radditz was finding it harder to take the training seriously. He was disgusted with himself for having been beaten by a being with such power levels and today his temper was showing - he had spent the last hour kicking the namek around and laughing at his training partners attempts to outmaneuver him. 'No!' he scolded Piccolo as the namek was once again thrown to the ground by his blast 'you call that an attack?' he shouted angrily as his foot sliced through the air to connect with Piccolo's gut sending him flying off the cliff to land winded on the desert floor. Piccolo rose to his feet panting with exhaustion. Again and again the namek tried to attack him and Radditz beat him with ease - Piccolo on his own he was no match for him and he never had been, both thought back to when Piccolo and Goku had been forced to join forces and had barely beaten him. Both now knew that what had then been a desperate hope with two warriors against Radditz had now become a contemptible joke one on one with the Saiyan.  
Radditz sighed and remembered the boys attack which had weakened him drastically and tipped the battle against him in their first battle. The boy would be an excellent sparring partner if he were suitably trained... 'Green man, what say we bring on the short stuff for a spar - he's made of tough stuff and he's got Saiyan blood. He might offer me a better match than you!'  
'No' Piccolo growled 'you are faster and stronger than I Saiyan, but even though I cannot beat you I will deny you access to Gohan. You will have toprove tome that you would contribute something to the training.'  
'What? You're giving up but denying me the chance to spar against the whelp becasue you think I can't teach him anything you can't?' Radditz laughed 'The boy needs a winner to train him to win! Someone like me!' he said as an afterthought to add insult to the manekians numerous injuries.  
'He _has_ a warrior to guide him. For I am someone who has faced numerous foes stronger than himself, you Saiyan are a coward who has only fought battles he can win with ease - your so called 'victories' are hollow because they offered no challenge to my tutelage the boy will be trained to fight with his mind as well as his body, to beat a stronger foe one must be able to see the openings and weaknesses. You cannot teach him this.  
That knowledge stung Radditz pride - some of that speech held a lot of truth, for he had been born with physical strength but average power levels and so he had picked battles where his size would initimidate and make his foes nervous. The countless innocents had accumulated over time, for even little power levels added up to a massive total if you had enough of them under your belt.  
Radditz was quiet for a long time as he glared at the Namek and seriously considered blasting Piccolo into oblivion, however the namek had a point - how would the boy learn to fight with his mind from Radditz? Radditz needed that boy on his side and ready to fight against the enemy - his stronger former associates. But if he killed the Namek then he woulld make an enemy of the boy and without the consent of the Namek access was denied for sparring. 'Is there anyone who can set me up with a challenge worthy of my skills? Is there a place on this miserable dustball that might prove difficult even for me?'  
The namek nodded 'Good, you're a little brighter than I gave you credit for. You see that no matter what you think, you need me to complete the boys training.'  
Radditz exploded 'Yes, idiot! Now answer me - is there such a place?'  
The namek spat on the ground before he spoke the name 'Kami' he growled 'He resides in the lookout to the East of here. He willno doubyquestion your motives but he has facilities that will give you a match for your vanity. Maybe he will teach you humilty; though it would be my own desire to see you brough down I will not go to the lookout with you. I have my own training to persue and the boy to oversee. Go, Kami will inform me if you meet my standards.'  
Radditz snorted and took off 'Train that boy hard Green man, when I come back his training will be under me and I at least need him up to a high standard if not a higher power level.'

The lookout was certainly well named for one could see for miles around on a clear day, as Radditz settled on its cool stone surface the ancient Guardian of Earth approached him and regarded him carefully for a few long moments before he spoke to the Saiyan. 'I know you seek my training and you have travelled far to get it, but you cannot recieve it here Saiyan. I have numerous pupils arriving soon, all require my full attention, you may however consider this a place rest untill your fellow Saiyans arrive to do battle.'  
The saiyan was frustrated but refused to show it 'I don't need rest old man, I require a challenge greater than anything this planet can give me as I am not yet strong enough to fight my comerades. I am told you can provide such things. However if you will not provide me with these facilities then you must be aware of the boy in the desert who has greatpower and is as yet untrained in how to use it?'  
Kami nodded 'I am aware of this, however the boy Gohan already has suitable guidance under Piccolo. Why should you care about this boy anyhow?'  
Radditz spoke with urgency 'Thats none of your concern. Great power resides in that small body and only the training he can receive under me can bring it to the surface in time for him to make good use of it!'  
Kami was amused at that 'Piccolo is more than capableof training the boy into a warrior, besides I have already seen enough of you to agree with him about your unsuitability - you lack patience and respect; how can you hope to teach without consideration for your pupil?'  
Radditz growled 'I have learned patience! Is not the fact I have not given in to my anger and frustration evidence I can be patient when I must?'  
The guradian nodded once 'Perhaps, but what of respect Saiyan?'  
'I respect the natural order of things; the strong survive and the weak perish. You ask me to respect a boy and his teacher when I could have killed them both with ease not a few days ago? Ridiculous! Why should I respect those beneath me?'The Guardian's eyes turned cold 'You fool' he said coldly 'You've become so powerful that you have forgotten the lessons you learned before you gained your new found strength. Tell me, what good was great power to you before when you were bested by Piccolo and Goku, despite being stronger? Have you learned nothing from that defeat? Is your ego so massive that it cannot allow for some humility?'  
Radditz flushed red with anger and he shouted 'I would have won that fight before if not for their cowardly tricks!'  
Kami regarded at Radditz and smiled craftily 'You need a quick lesson in humility, I will provide that. Come.'  
The Ancient led Radditz inot the lookout, they went past many doors until finally they came to a curtained frame. The Guardian pointed for him to enter as the Saiyan stepped through he was met with an inky swirling mist that surrounded his view, Radditz turned go back and found escapeimpossible as a barrier blocked the framed door, the Guardian looked in without interest and Radditz snarled 'What trickery is this? What kind of foolish game have you put me in!'  
The Guardian looked on the Saiyan with disgust 'Here you will remain Saiyan - you will pass my test or you will have nothing further to do with this world and its affairs.'  
'SCREW YOU!' Radditz snarled and blasted at the door. The beam bounced back and knocked the Saiyan on his backside, as he lay gasping air back into his winded lungs the Guardian continued  
You will find escape impossible from here, you will learn humility in the chamber beyond this one or you will learn patience the hard way as yopuwait forme to change my mind, either way I will not grant you an quick victory.' The guardian shut the curtain and the room plunged into darkness.  
Radditz snarled and cursed until he went hoarse but it did him no good, the Guardian clearly wasn't listening. He sighed and thought about it for a moment, patience or humility? He'd be damned if he waited whilst his kinsmen drew closer, waiting would not benefit him. He turned and walked forward through the darkness until he saw a shining doorway. As he went into it the darkness became a gloom that made it hard to see, however as he squinted to realised he was in a large fighting arena with torches flickering weaklyaround the walls. OPn the far side of the arena there was a door that had marked in bright green 'EXIT'. He laughed triumphantly and charged at it 'Nice try old man - next time play your games on some other sucker!'

As he approached the door a fist flew out of the dark and struck him across the face. Radditz hit the ground with a grunt of surprise and rose to attack whatever it was that had hit him. However as helooked around nothing was to be seen, just gloom and torches! Another fist flew out of the void and struck him from behind, when the next one came he blocked it only to feel a second fist hit him in the stoamch. The fists always struck from behind and so it went on, no matter how many fists he blocked another was there to hit him from behind - Radditz was losing patience fast. 'Enough!' he shouted and blasted in front and behind simultaniously only to have the blasts fly back at him from the opposite direction from where he'd thrown them! He jumped the first and as he blocked the second one with both hands a fist swung and hit him squarely in the face. As Radditz cried out and clutched his bloody nose another beam struck him from behind throwing him to the floor. 'Ugh...' Radditz moaned in pain, he curled up as more fists rained down on him and he screamed 'Fight me fairly you coward!'  
_**Why should I?**_ a distorted voice called back **_you don't care about fighting fairly so why should I?_**  
Radditz staggered to his feet and rose his hands like a drunken boxer he gasped in shock as an icy voice whispered **_behind you!_** and blasted him in the back. Radditz rolled and gasped as the face he saw floating over him made itself apparent.  
'Brother?' Radditz gasped 'But you're dead!' The ressurected Goku glided gently to the floor and stepped into the light, he wore black and grey armour and smirked coldly at his elder brother.  
**_Of course I am, this is just your imagination. I am everything about you incarnate - your hopes, your desires, your pride, arrogance and determination. I am even that cowardly part of you that uses children as shields and lies and cheats to win. You may have noticed my refined technique of striking people in the back?_** he laughed at Radditz's anger and mockingly beckoned him to attack again **_use that anger productively brother - come on! Fight me!_**  
Radditz charged with a roar and struck at his dead brother only for the hand to pass ineffectively through his opponents face, his opponent however struck back at him back with a fist that made Radditz vision cloud and his ears ring. The beating continued for hours in this fashion, nothing Radditz had could stop it and suddenly Radditz realised he was going to die, that there was no way out of this - this foe would kill him and it couldn't be bribed or reasoned with. It was unfair and cowardly because he couldn't possibly win and it just wouldn't stop! He swallowed hard and tasted blood,the gauntleted hands grabbed him and lifted him unresistingly to his feet Radditz looked at that smirking face and inwardly decided that it would be better to die than have this humiliation continue. 'You snivelling coward! Kill me quickly - I won't even try and stop you there's no honour in fighting a cowardly thug like you!'  
The incarnate being rose an eyebrow and laughed **_Since when did you care about honour? Killing innocents and weaklings all your long life, when did you ever once care about honour!_**  
Radditz spat at him, loathing ever part of himself that had allowed this creature to exist 'I learned it fighting you! Some beings deserve contempt and you're the textbook example!' he swung a fist and this time it connected. The being struck the floor and grunted with pain, it looked up into Radditz eyes and it gasped in fear 'I am done with you' Radditz spoke softly 'All the things about me that made you aren't worth spit. So I shall have them no longer!' He blasted his opponent into oblivion. Suddenly the world swam and Radditz collapsed unable to stay consious an longer.

When Radditz awoke reluctantly, Kami stood above him with a concerned frown. 'Saiyan, are you alright?' Kami asked 'Speak!'  
Radditz smiled softly and chuckled 'You're a strange one old man, damning me one moment and all care and concern the next.' He rose painfully to his feet, Kami helped him to walk and despite all that he'd been put through Radditz found a strange need to thank the old timer. 'I wanted to-' his throat compained and Radditz coughed and cleared his throat before he tried again 'that is, what I mean to say is, thank you.' The old mans face broke into a small smile and he patted the warriors arm understandingly.  
'Anytime you feel impudent, come see me again - I'll happily knock some sense into that head of yours.'  
Radditz nodded and after a while he made up his mind about something ' Tell that Piccolo person I don't want to train the boy anymore. He's all his. I've got to get used to being good now that I know what bad is.'  
Kami nodded 'Thats probably for the best there are some things that take time, and I'm afraid this is one of them. Now you know what negative traits can do to people I suggest you meditate on what you might do instead.'  
Radditz sighed unhappily. 'Thinking's not my strong suit... can't I beat up some bad guys before I do that?' Kami shook his head. Radditz huffed 'Dammit! Yemma told me as long as I did good I'd be allowed to stay alive... I didn't realise that meant I can't have fun.'  
Kami's eyebrows rose 'That's an... unusual deal you have with Yemma. I've been wondering why such an evil being was returned, and now I understand your desire to do good as well.'  
'Yeah, he threatened me with Hell as an alternative. Not much choice.'  
Kami looked distant for a while 'Hell, eh? If you wanted to beat up bad guys then that would be the right place to go. '  
Raditz looked puzzled 'Excuse me? Don't you have to be dead to go there?'  
'There have been rare exceptions and I happen to know that Hell needs a good sorting out. Come with me, I'll get you to Yemma and then we'll try and work you out a short stay hell, with a return ticket of course.'  
And so the two went to visit the Hon. King Yemma.

-------

Well I'm quite pleased with that chapter. Please R+R its nice to hear feedback, even if its critisicm.


	4. Training

I do not own DBZ  
________________

Once again Raditz found himself in the line of the dead. He sighed and looked around, nothing has changed - sunshine, clouds and grumbling ghosts. At least he had company... he turned to look at Kami who looked back and shrugged 'There's always a queue...' the old Namek shrugged 'Better get comfy Raditz.' the guardian advised. Raditz suddenly had a horrible thought - if he was here and he was in the line...  
'You don't have to be dead to see King Yemma. You've got the symbol of a ressurected spirit.' Kami reassured him. Raditz looked up and frowned, there was a halo floating a few inches above his head. How long had that been there...?  
'It's been there all the time. You've been too busy to notice it.'  
'Stay out of my head! Your mind reading's getting on my nerves!' Raditz snapped at his associate 'Screw the regulations.' he muttered grumpily to himself 'I've got better things to do than wait...' without another word he started elbowing his way through the crowd ''Scuse me! Make way!' he called out above the protesting spirits, Kami gave a gasp of shock and hurried after him.  
'Hey buddy watch- Oof!' a spirit gasped as Raditz simply walked over him. Kami followed as quickly as his long robes and old legs would allow him to, all the while calling over his shoulder to the various offended parties. 'Sorry everyone - he doesn't mean it - Raditz slow down! - He's just a little impatient - For heavens sake stop it Raditz you'll get us in trouble! Sorry!' he called again as one tried to push Raditz back only to have the Siayan throw him over his shoulder. Despite the protests and angry shouts the Saiyan seemed quite amused and hummed a merry tune under his breath as he shoved his way to the front of the queue. Kami caught up with him and panted as Raditz smiled amiably at him. In front of them were the biggest doors he'd ever seen. 'That wasn't so hard, was it Kami?' the Saiyan said with a chuckle as the guardian glared at him. 'Now how do you open this door...?'  
__________________

In the office Yemma sorted out another ghoul with his sentence 'ALRIGHT, HEAVEN. GOOD JOB. NEXT!' another one with a battered hat in hand, again the book flipped open and the massive demon browsed the pages 'HMMM, MADE DEALS WITH GANGSTERS AND ENDED UP PENNILESS...' he thought about it for a moment 'ALRIGHT, LIMBO. THIRD DOOR ON MY RIGHT. SPEAK TO THE MAN WITH THE HOOD AND SCYTHE. NEXT!' there was a distant shouting and Yemma leant to his attendant and whispered 'SEE WHAT THE COMMOTION IS WOULD YOU?' the small blue monster ran to find out and Yemma turned to face a third ghoul.  
He consulted the little red book once again 'LET'S SEE ... "ROBIN HOOD" - STEALING, KILLING, PROMOTING ANARCHY... NOT A SINGLE GOOD DEED!' he sighed and stamped the paperwork with 'HELL'  
The ghoul tried to speak 'Now hold on...!' he called but Yemma beckoned the two burly guards to take him away. After a few more ghouls paperwork had been signed he looked back at the 'Robin Hood' case and noticed a post script note which read in neat cursive _'Yemma, note that all crimes above were commited in name of good - some evils are justified' _Oh blast it, a goof up in the paperwork - could this day get any worse?  
Then, with the sound of a small explosion, the doors were ripped from their hinges where the slammed hard against the marble floor.  
________________

'Hi big guy!' Raditz called cheerily as he strode confidently toward the huge desk and the appalled demon.  
'HOW DARE YOU JUST BURST IN HERE - DON'T YOU SAIYANS HAVE ANY CONCEPT OF MANNERS?!"  
'Oh, right - sorry about the door, I couldn't find the knocker' Raditz said breezily as Yemma seethed as his attendants attempted to push the wrecked doors back into their positions, the one he had sent to find the source of the commotion was standing stunned at the door.  
'Anyhow' Raditz continued with a hard edge to his voice 'last time I was here I didn't get a chance to discuss the fine print of our "little agreement", so I've come back to arrange some terms.'  
'What? You said you wanted to train in Hell!' Kami gasped 'You lied to me!'  
'I never lied about anything. I said I wanted to be able to have some fun again. You mentioned you could get me to Yemma and that Hell would be a good place to train and I realised I'd been screwed over by this guy!'  
Yemma looked as though he were about to burst a blood vessel.  
'Yemma, I want you to undo the arrangement we had before about me needing to undo my sins. Skip to the part where I get my life back and you go back to pushing papers.'  
'NO.'  
'No?' Raditz repeated with disbelief 'Then you may as well send me down to Hell right now! Because the whole 'be a goody two shoes' thing isn't fair on me. Saiyans define good under what benefits them, and this arrangement has no benefits for me. Go on, send me! Hell sounds more fun than doing good on that miserable planet!'  
'ALL RIGHT THEN, HELL IT SHALL BE.'  
Raditz rose a warning finger towards the demon 'I warn you Yemma, if I go down to Hell then I'll let it be a well known fact the big boss lost my paperwork and gave me a fixed deal to try and cover his tracks. I'm sure you can cope with the flood of angry complaints about fixed deals in the admin system that will come your way. Lots of people want second chances when they die - trust me I know.'  
'YOU'RE BLACKMAILING ME?!'  
'You sound shocked Yemma - "Blackmail" is exactly the word I'd choose to describe our little arrangement that made me your whipping boy!' Raditz snapped back.  
'WHY YOU...! I'LL SEND YOU DOWN TO HELL RIGHT NOW YOU IMPERTINENT LITTLE...!'

'Hold on!' Yemma's rant was broken as a thin voice shouted over his din, straining to be heard. Kami continued once he had silence 'I have a proposal King Yemma! Raditz is a changed man, despite this little tantrum. I'd vouch for his good behavior because I saw him as he could be if we gave him a chance! He just needs a challenge that suits his nature - being good isn't a fair task for one who's no experience of it! I have already seen what a little good can do for a bad soul!'  
it was a long speech and though Raditz didn't entirely understand what it meant it seemed that Yemma did all too well  
'OH YES, ALL KILLERS CAN BE FORGIVEN OF THEIR CRIMES IF THEY DO A FEW GOOD DEED ACCORDING TO YOU...' Yemma said tartly.  
'Yes you honour, as a matter of fact they can, and that 's exactly the deal you made with our friend here.'  
'BUT HE'S PURE EVIL - I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO SET THE GUIDELINES..' Yemma protested hotly  
'So he'd lose! No your honour, you are not being fair and that is exactly what your system was made for - to be fair on those who deserve it!' Kami seemed to be unstoppable in his lecture now and he indicated dramatically to Raditz as he went on 'You claim he is evil. Is he not so very different to Piccolo? The being we have seen fight for good not too long ago?'  
'FOR EVIL PURPOSES - HE WANTED THE EARTH FOR HIMSELF, THIS SAIYAN WAS A THREAT TO HIM AND HE KILLED GOKU WITHOUT REMORSE - IS THIS NOT AN OBVIOUS SIGN TO YOU THAT EVIL WILL ALWAYS SERVE ITS OWN PURPOSES?'  
'No. Now he trains Goku's son and although it began with evil intent it has become a noble endeavour to defend Earth from the Saiyans that will arrive soon. Circumstances change a man, enemies are made into allies under the correct circumstances. History can be changed by one man's actions!'  
Yemma smiled cunningly as he listened to that curious phrase. He turned to Raditz 'SAIYAN - YOU WANT ME TO RESTORE YOU TO LIFE AS YOU PREVIOUSLY WERE? YOU WANT TO TO TRUST YOU?'  
Raditz nodded eagerly but waited for the demon to finish.  
'YOU WILL DO ME TWO THINGS TO EARN THAT TRUST THEN; ONE YOU WILL SWEAR THAT OUR AGREEMENT GOES NO FURTHER THAN THIS OFFICE. TWO - YOU WILL FIGHT AGAINST THE SAIYANS YOU BROUGHT TO EARTH, THEN YOU WILL CONTINUE TO AID THE FORCES OF GOOD. THESE ARE MY TERMS, ACCEPT THEM OR BE DAMNED.'  
'But I don't have anywhere near the power or time to prepare for such a fight-' Raditz said weakly  
'I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL FOR TRAINING. KAMI WAS RIGHT - IT IS AN EXCELLENT PLACE TO GET STRONG QUICKLY. IF YOU AGREE TO MY TERMS THEN STEP FORWARD.'  
Raditz hesisted, he'd been warned not to trust bearded red demons who made promises involving Hell.... but on the other hand, what did he have to lose? If he did this then he was free again. He stepped forward and waited.  
'GOOD, I WILL RESTORE YOU WHEN THE TIME TO FIGHT YOUR FRIENDS HAS COME.'  
As Raditz fell he heard Kami call after him 'Good luck Saiyan, and don't let me down!'  
_________-

When Raditz finally reached his destination he was surprised. Hell wasn't what he'd expected, it seemed to be all dark tunnels and monsters. He'd expected flames and laughter and fun... as he walked it dawned on him why hell was so drab _Hell is what we give those weaker than us. Hell is fun to us so what kind of punishment would it be to send sinners to a place they'd find fun. No this emptiness and lack of victims is a Hell for those used to having their own way._ Musing aside he realsied that most of the Siayan race probably had come through here at some point... Hold on! Where the hell were the Saiyans come to that? He looked around and tried to think about where you might send a bunch of unruly Siayans... suddenly the ground shook and he turned around to face the biggest ogres he'd ever seen. It stood four times his size  
With a massive meaty paw one of them grabbed his legs and peered closely at him, its breath making Raditz gag as it inspected his face and body carefully.  
'Another monkee.' The ogre grunted  
'Oooh, we haven't had one of them in while!' another whooped  
'Nope. But I know what to do with him, we'll just put him in the entertainment room!' A third voice chipped in, this comment brought cheers from the others and Raditz was dragged through the darkness to a larger carvern. In here he heard the sighs and screams of frustration and pain... he looked around in shock, cages! cages as far as he could see with people in them - most of these people were Saiyans! What was this?? He was put in a cage and the grate jarred shut. He grunted with pain and turned to look at what his captors were doing now...  
The three gathered around a cage and giggled. They brought out a small bunch of Saiyans and dumped them in an oversized box. 'In you go' the largest Ogre chuckled 'Larz - do your stuff, I'm bored!' The one called 'Larz' went over to the box and with a flash of light it was turned into an overlarge television set without a screen. The three sat down and giggled, then they proceeded to pick up rocks from the floor.  
The saiyans - sensing thier chance at freedom took to the sky and tried to escape, however before they could clear the TV set the Ogres began throwing thier rocks at the Saiyans who were now forced to use their powers to blast the projectiles away, they might have succeded but for what seemed to the never ending supply of rocks being thrown at them. As time went on they began to tire and the rocks began to hit them. The monsters tallied up a score of individual strikes until the last Saiyans standing finally collapsed, too hurt or exhausted to fight anymore.

'Let's get the new guy in!' the first Ogre suggested. _Oh no you dont!_ Raditz thought as he blasted the door to his cage. He gasped as the blast had no effect on the lock, and the Orge simply chuckled at his attempt. Then as he reached in to grab the newest Saiyan Raditz bit him. 'OW!' the monster cried out. The other two were quicker and a bit brighter than the first and Raditz soon found himself trapped inside their play thing. However, now that he knew the rules he had a good feeling about how to win this game. As the projectiles were slung he copied the former Saiyans tactics of dodging and blasting away the large ones. After a time he found his energy waning and he knew this was the time to effect his win. He aimed squarely at the eyes of one of the Ogres and blasted. It struck true and the Ogre fell back with a scream. Saiyans in their cages cheered wildly and Raditz floated up to the wounded one who was being tended to by his shocked companions.  
'Had enough?' Raditz baited them.  
'WHY YOU!' one of them snarled and threw a stone. Raditz dodged it with a laugh and flew above their heads. More stones rained and Raditz, now free of the box had plenty of room to dodge them. The stones clashed off the ceiling, the floor and they struck cages. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a ragged cheer and a bunch of Saiyans leapt out of a broken cage. 'HEY, SOME OF THEM ARE LOOSE!' one of the brighter Ogres shouted at the other two who still tried to hit Raditz. However Raditz had no intention of letting them put them all back in new cages.  
'Correction my foolish friends - all of them are loose!' he shouted and blasted the pile of rocks at their feet. The rocks exploded outwards in a shower that broke and smashed everything in its vincinity. As the bruised and bloodied Ogres struggled to thier feet they were met with growls of bloodthirsty Saiyans.  
Raditz chuckled to himself as he watched - Hell was quite fun once you knew how to break the rules. The Ogres couldn't be killed as they were already dead, but they could still feel pain. As they tried to swat and fight off the angered mob Raditz joined in with the game of 'torment the guards'. The constant exercise and use of his powers ensured it lasted a long time before he bored of it. Finally the guards fell to their knee's and one begged 'NO MORE - STOP, PLEASE STOP!'  
Raditz smiled 'You want us to stop? Then you're going to feed all of us and help me get stronger by wrestling and making challenges for me.' The Orges all nodded miserably and hurried to get to work. The following months were hard though satisfying for Raditz, though everyday the challenges got tougher. Before long he was fighting six Saiyans and an Ogre in three round matches, he lost a lot of them at first but it gradually became easier. After what felt like an age he suddenly heard a great booming voice call out;  
'RADITZ, IT IS TIME! YOU GO BACK TO FIGHT FOR EARTH.'  
______________________

Next Chapter on the way folks.


	5. The Pride of the Low Class

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I have been busy with other fanfics recently so I hope this one meets my current standard.  
I do not own DBZ.  
--------

Raditz felt heat and power surge into him, as before he felt a heaviness lifted from him as he settled into the gravity of Earth and as he looked up he saw the halo above his head disappear. He heard wind whistle and when he opened his eyes he stood on the lookout. He took a deep breath and savoured the first taste of fresh air. It was somehow more refreshing than it had been the last time._ Freedom does taste sweet_ he thought to himself and without hesitation he flew East.  
As the wind swept over him and caressed him in hot and cold currents he thought about his position, he was free and he was alive and the thought occurred to him that he wasn't actually obliged to follow through on his promise to Yemma.  
_I could leave_ he thought _I could just go and find one of the pods they've arrived in and leave for some distant world and continue as I always have._ But even as he thought about it he realised it was more out of habit that treachery crossed his mind. _I've worked so hard, I literally beat my urges in Kami's, I beat up Ogres and trained with long dead Saiyans for the very battle I'm considering running away from.  
_His former loyalties battled with his new ones and the internal conflict made him want to scream in frustration. He didn't like Vegeta or Nappa but what he had effectively agreed to do was kill the last remaining Saiyans in the galaxy! He'd be the only one left alive! The thought galled him...  
Suddenly he felt another voice in his head, Kami was speaking to him from a great distance 'Raditz, you were a credit to your race in that you valued friendship and loyalty as good qualities even if virtue and honour were qualities you mocked. But did your comrades think the same? Take a look at how you have been treat by so called "friends" who think you dead...'

_Nappa and Vegeta stood side by side as they talked with Piccolo and a group of warriors, some looked vaguely familiar and some he'd not seen before. He heard one phrase come from Vegeta "Just like Raditz - that weakling!" he sneered._  
In that sneer and the expression in Vegeta's eyes Raditz knew he'd never been missed. He'd never been valued, and they hadn't shed a tear for his departure. And how confidentally he'd told Piccolo and Kakarot that they would use the dragon balls to restore him to life...  
Raditz screamed in anger and Kami desperately called to him 'Show them Raditz - show them what you have learned from your mistakes! Use your love of fighting to fight for good! It's worth fighting for! Now go they need you!' the presence was suddenly cut off but Raditz now knew what he would do. He would go to Vegeta and he would personally wipe the sneer from that confident face.  
'VEGETA!' he shouted 'BE PREPARED FOR MY ARRIVAL - I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE WEAK!' and he powered his way through the sky.

Nappa and Vegeta stood away from the original battlefield on an island. As Raditz grew close he saw wreckage in the ocean, warriors dead on the floor and devastated ground where attacks had torn up the earth. As Raditz grew close he saw where two remaining warriors huddled in fear and two saiyans stood triumphantly over them. Suddenly as the losing side came into focus he recognised the young warrior and his companion, Gohan and that bald headed warrior! As Nappa prepared a shot Raditz gave a shout and altered his position into a powered dropkick.  
Nappa's surprised face grew closer by the second and he heard the warrior say 'What the hell-?' just before Raditz feet connected with his chest. With a loud 'Oof' Nappa flew through the air to land hard, roll and finish with an undignified sprawl. He rose to his feet with an angry growl as Raditz floated down gracefully, wrapping his tail around his waist as he did so.  
Raditz laughed at his old comrades shocked expression. 'Calm down Nappa, you look as though you've seen a ghost!' he called as he came to land gently 'Or perhaps you're just so happy to see me you can't speak, right?' he finished coldly, his expression matching his tone as he faced off against the two Saiyans.  
Nappa glanced at Vegeta and shouted 'This is a dumb trick, right? Vegeta! Tell me this is a joke!'  
The Prince's face hid his thoughts well, he touched the scouter's activation switch and his expression became one of mild surprise. 'No Nappa, according to the scouter Raditz is alive and right here! From his entrance I'd say it's the real Raditz too, showy and bold but no real threat.' He smiled sardonically and mock bowed Raditz 'So, how about you tell us what you're doing looking so alive and well for a dead man?'  
Raditz ignored him and looked at his nephew and the remaining fighter 'Both of you go, now. As fast as you can.'  
'Ok, we're gone!' Without hesitation the bald one grabbed Gohan's arm and took off as fast as he could go.

Raditz watched them go before he stepped forward into a fighting position 'I've come to right the wrongs.' he told his ex-colleagues 'I've come to redeem my honour and pride by ridding this galaxy of your presence.'  
Vegeta and Nappa both laughed at him, Raditz felt an angry flush rise to his cheeks.  
'He's come to kill us!' Nappa laughed 'That's a good one! Of course, big bad Raditz has come to beat us up Vegeta!'  
Vegeta cackled alongside him 'Oh no! Please, I'm shaking in my boots!'  
Raditz snarled and seemed to disappear before materialising behind the laughing duo. 'SHUT UP!' he shouted and as both turned to face him his right hand swung and knocked the small Prince to the floor, Nappa grabbed his other arm but Raditz had anticipated that move and pulled Nappa down as he lifted a knee into the tall warriors stomach. There was a moment of shock as Nappa gasped for air and Raditz threw him back to land once again on the floor.

Vegeta, rising from the ground with blood trickling down his lip, snarled and threw a blast. Raditz dodged it before returning to his stance.  
'RADITZ! HOW _DARE_YOU STRIKE ME!' the Prince roared in fury as he charged at Raditz, the former dignity and self control he'd displayed had been abandoned now and his fists flew _fast_. Raditz blocked one as the other cracked him round his head.  
As the Prince leapt and kicked him under his chin, Raditz flipped with the momentum of the blow and as his hands touched the earth beneath his head his legs rose to kick the Prince in the back. Vegeta cried out and flew to land a few feet away from Raditz.  
Raditz paused and breathed hard rubbing his sore chin as he stood up, the Prince glared at him and smiled nastily. 'Getting tired, _weakling_? Come on - where's your spirit?'  
Raditz gave a cry of anger and summoned his strength, suddenly the device on Vegeta's face began bleeping wildly.  
As the shrill beeps rose in intensity the Prince of all Siayan's stood looking in horror at his former subordinate 'That's impossible!' he shouted 'This can't be accurate!'  
Nappa shouted above the noise of the scouter and the wind Raditz was kicking up with his energy 'Why, what does it say?'  
Raditz crowed happily 'THAT THIS _WEAKLING_ JUST GOT STRONGER THAN THE ELITES YOU FOOLS!'  
Nappa gave a strangled cry of panic - the energy being kicked up was unbelievable! 'Vegeta! Is that true?'  
The Prince roared angrily as he tore the scouter off his face 'Of course not! The scouter's just broken, you idiot! He can't possibly be-'  
His outraged rant was cut off as the powered up Raditz shouted '_SATURDAY CRUSH_!' and sent the beam straight at Nappa, the large muscular Siayan leaped into the sky as the ground beneath him disintegrated into atoms. However he had no time to react as Raditz came out of nowhere, kicking and punching as he advanced.

Beneath the sparring combatants a soliary figure appeared dressing in an orange fighting gear. Vegeta turned with a sneer 'So you arrive Kakarot. Or is it Goku these days?' he laughed shortly 'we'll catch up later, right now I'm enjoying watching your brother get in over his head.'  
Goku frowned and looked up 'What? What do you mean?' he saw who the implied party was and he ground his teeth '_Him!_ But he should be dead!_'_ he gasped.  
Vegeta looked puzzled 'You mean you didn't know he was alive? I thought he'd sided with you and your friends!'  
'No! Of course not! I wouldn't dream of siding with him!' Goku protested.  
Vegeta shrugged after a moment 'Oh well, friend or not he'll be dead soon enough. But when I send you to hell later Kakarot you might want to thank him for rescuing your son.'  
Goku stared in confusion at the scene before him. Raditz, the Siayan who had kidnapped Gohan had _saved_him? Furthermore, despite being dead and gone here he was combating the Siayans he'd brought here. Well, friend or not, Raditz had become an unlikely ally here and for that Goku was at least a little grateful even if he didn't completely buy it.

'Hey Raditz look! Your brother finally showed up!' Nappa pointed as the both paused for a quick break in the combat.  
Raditz followed Nappa's gaze and he gasped 'What? But he's supposed to be dead!'  
Nappa frowned 'What, more lies? Heh, no matter. Either way you can catch up in Hell!' with that comment he made a low grunt and bowed his head for a moment, suddenly Raditz realised what he was up to and he summoned up a blast of his own.  
_'SATURDAY CRUSH!'_he cried and released the energy at Nappa just as the other opened his mouth to release his own beam at Raditz.  
The power surged back at Raditz and heat splashed over both as they powered more energy into their attack, both desperate to end the others life with one devastating blow.  
Raditz gave a cry as he was pushed back by the attack, his own beam was losing integrity and would collapse if he didn't find more power soon. He knew Nappa had to be giving this attack everything he had, he'd seen him use this trick only when he was desperate and unfortunately Raditz hadn't ever seen it fail. _No_ he thought _No, that's old memories! You're stronger now - find motivation and use it! You are not weak_! he gave a cry of frustration then swallowed it, 'I AM NOT WEAK!' he shouted 'I AM RADITZ! I AM BETTER THAN _YOU!_' with that cry he concentrated all his effort into that beam.  
The beam swelled up and rose, the power behind it blossomed and finally burst. Nappa could only scream as the blast travelled back up to its source. There was a second where Nappa's scream drowned out all other noises, then with a _bang!_the beam engulfed his head. The torso fell away to the ground where it landed with a wet _slap!_

Vegeta gasped in shock as he looked down at what remained of Nappa. He ground his teeth '_No!'_ he whispered fiercely 'No! this is _not_happening!' he stared at Raditz and screamed 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?' Raditz said nothing but looked coldly down at the Prince.  
Vegeta lost it 'YOU'RE A FREAK RADITZ! YOU'RE AS BAD AS HE IS - A FREAK WITHOUT A TAIL AND A FREAK OF NATURE! YOU TWO WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!' he calmed himself down for a moment and growled '_But not for long!'  
_Both Raditz and Goku watched in confusion as the Prince hurled a ball of light into the sky. Raditz realising what it was called out 'Brother! Don't let him change! For god's sake Kakarot - _DON'T LET HIM CHANGE!'  
_But even as he shouted the warning the Prince had started to grow....

_Finally, I can't tell you how satisfying it was to write that chapter. I'm sure someones reading this and thinking "he missed so much out of the earlier fight scenes..." my response would be that if you want the original fights that make up the plot of DBZ then you should go and watch the series, this is a fanfic about Raditz and that's what the story is going to focus on.  
Just an early warning; There will be some scenes that will get altered and characters who may not be included when they normally would be.  
Now, if you liked my story so far then please R+R and I will do my best to get the next chapter up. Thank you for reading and for your patience!_


	6. Trapped!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters.

Vegeta was fast growing into a monstrosity, his face bulged and twisted and long fur was growing wildly from his ever expanding body. In mere moments the Prince had tranformed fully into a collosal giant ape monster. The Apes lips curled back over its long teeth in an ugly smile and it opened its mouth and gave a massive shrieking roar. The ground trembled beneath its weight and it took a few steps forward.  
Raditz looked at Kakarot and shouted 'Run you idiot!' he didn't wait for his brother to catch up and sped away in the opposite diretion of Vegeta.  
After a fewmeters he leapt into the air and powered himself into the sky, not far behind him he heard Kakarot shout 'Hey! What the heck is the thing?' Raditz groaned inwardly, of course his brother had no idea because he didn't have a tail! He called back over his shoulder 'We call it the "Oozaru", but all you need to know is that we use to take out entire species!' seconds later he heard his brother shout 'Where's its weak points?' suddenly a monstrous voice shrieked out 'WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING?'  
Raditz turned and gave a cry of shock as a massive rock filled his view, as Raditz flew to the ground his brother took higher to the air. Vegeta picked up two more and threw them but Kakarot blew them into fragments before they were even close. Raditz looked at Vegeta then at his younger sibling, if Vegeta was focussing on Kakarot...  
Raditz sprinted around the rocky wasteland, trying desperately to remember what it was like being in the Oozaru form. His mind kept rejecting the memories... Raditz had never been overly bright and it took a certain frame of mind to control such an aggressive beast. He heard Vegeta snarl angrily 'CURSE YOU, YOU LITTLE PEST!' the ground shook as Vegeta howled in frustration. Kakarot didn't have long if Vegeta was losing his temper. Raditz finally saw what he was looking for - the canyon he'd been charging through had a large gap, hopefully behind Vegeta. An Oozaru had lots of poor weaknesses if the Siayan wasn't in full control. If the mind wasn't being directed by the Siayan then the monster was just another wild anrgy beast, with powers to destroy planets. The form was large and clumsy, but its girth didn't slow it down at all.  
Raditz followed the gap to the nearest exit and peered around the corner. He was amazed at what he saw, Kakarot was actually attacking the creature head on!  
The Siayan was flying around Vegeta, winding him up and making him angry, when Vegeta swatted for him he'd move away and fire a blast of energy at him. Despite the bravado his brother was showing it wasn't hurting the Ape. Vegeta tried to grap Goku out of the sky but he didn't even touch him 'WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KAKAROT IM GOING TO SQUEEZE YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR NECK!'  
Raditz stared at the scene, amazed by his brothers guts. _He_ wouldn't have wound Vegeta up for any price in the old days... Raditz snapped himself out of the thoughts, he needed to time this right. When Vegeta next swung for Kakarot he'd leap out and blast that tail off the Prince's royal backside. Vegeta tensed up and let loose a massive blast of energy out of his mouth. Kakarot cried out in shock and flew down low to the ground, Raditz leapt out of cover and let out his own blast of energy.  
The beam flew bang on target, however just before it could connect Vegeta dived forward, the beam powered on and a massive rocky hill dissolved and broke apart as the energy collided with its mass - he'd missed! Suddenly there was a loud grunt of pain and Vegeta cried out 'GOT YOU KAKAROT!'  
Raditz looked to see that Vegeta had pinned his brother to the ground with one of his hands. Kakarots legs were trapped and Vegeta gave a snicker 'AH, FINALLY!' his hand closed on Kakarots legs and Vegeta rose with his prize clutched in one massive paw. Kakarot struggled and tried to wriggle out but Vegeta gripped harder. Raditz watched as his brother blasted one of Vegeta's eyes. The monster screamed in pain and suddenly the other hand closed on Kakarot and his brother screamed as his bones were squeezed into his chest. 'THAT HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!' Vegeta snarled angrily as he squeezed harder. Raditz grit his teeth in frustration and looked around for something to use - the tail! He had to remove that blasted - 'TOO BAD RADITZ ISN'T HERE TO SEE HOW YOU KILL A WEAKLING' Vegeta now held a limp, battered Kakarot in one hand and rose the other in a terrible fist to crush his brother to a pulp. Raditz didn't waste a second and sped toward the monsters tail.  
'SAY GOODBYE KAKAROT!' the fist rose. Raditz lifted the massive tail in both hand and rose a knee. As the fist started to fall Raditz snarled and slammed the tail down on his knee with all his strength. There was a meaty slap as the tail met the ground and his knee. Vegeta screamed in pain and his grasp on Kakarot slipped, the prone warrior fell from the Apes paws. Raditz ran beneath the falling figure and caught Kakarot as he fell and ran for cover. Half blind and maddened by pain and rage, Vegeta wasn't in any shape to persue.  
Raditz had no idea where he was going, but he knew that it would be safer to run and stay low to the ground. The Ape was hurt and half blind which meant that as long as they weren't obvious then Vegeta wouldn't see them, and it was much harder to smell out two Siayans despite how much they smelled of sweat and dust.  
Raditz saw two figures above them and waved them down 'Here!' he shouted 'Come down here!'. As the figures came closer Raditz felt his jaw drop - the bald one and his nephew! 'Idoits!' he hissed at them 'I told you to run away! You'll just get in the way!'  
The bald one spoke up 'Hey buddy, Goku's our friend so if you don't wanna help him then you can fly outta here! But we're staying!' in the distance Vegeta shrieked with anger and the baldy stopped and swallowed 'A-although now you mention it, maybe it would be better if you stayed and we all worked together.' he finished nervously.  
Raditz shook his head and spat in disgust 'No. You can't help us here, you'll slow us down.'  
"We?" Gohan echoed 'But daddy's in no shape to fight! You need me and Krillin.'  
Raditz looked dubiously at them, both small fighters. 'Look, you don't lack guts' he said after his mind made itself up 'But you're no match for him. I have an idea, but it's a one shot wonder. I'll need both of you'

Vegeta howled and stood to his full height. He began to smash the landscape apart in his rage, Raditz looked upon the scene grimly and nodded and Krillin who gave a quick nod in return before he hurried off. Gohan looked nervously at the monster and then up at Raditz 'Is this going to work?' he asked in small voice.  
Raditz smiled sardonically 'I hope so, or this planet is dog food.' he replied. He looked down at his brother who wasn't moving but at least his breathign was stronger. He leaned down to Gohan and spoke softly 'You get your dad away from here, kid. If this doesn't work then we need to make sure that someone's still around to fight Vegeta. You and your dad are it.' Gohan nodded and took a wide grip under his fathers arms. Gohan strained but lifted his father up as he flew into the sky. Raditz smiled proudly at the young boys efforts and at his beaten little brother, they were both worthy Saiyans indeed.  
'Kid. I'm glad I didn't get to kill you and your father a year ago.' Raditz whispered as he watched them go, then he turned and made his way quickly over to a place where Vegeta would see him. The plan was shockingly simple, get Vegeta's attention as Goku had and keep it there. Baldy had a trick that could cut through the Apes tail and would reverse the transformation. If he hadn't caught Raditz by then the Prince would be at a low enough power level for Raditz to fight him. Hopefully.  
Raditz leapt up and landed on one of the few surviving rocky outcrops. 'HEY!' he called 'YOUR HIGHNESS, OVER HERE!' he fired a single Ki blast at Vegeta and when it hit home the Ape turned and snarled angrily at him. Raditz heart thundered in his chest as the Ape advanced, blocking the skyline. 'That's right.' he whispered 'Come on, just a bit closer.'

Vegeta was all but on top of him when he finally struck for Raditz, the paw destroyed the rocky perch as it landed but Raditz simply dropped back before it could hit him, he tumbled backwards towards the ground and pushed himself into a controlled backward flight. As he made distance between himself and Vegeta he blasted through the parting rubble at the Pricne's face. Vegeta twisted his own head to one side avoiding Raditz's blast before returning with one of his own. The apes massive jaws opened and a purple beam shot out and tore up the area Raditz was heading towards. The low class warrior changed direction and flew into the sky, feeling the heat of the blast washing over his back as he flew as fast as he could. _Come on baldy, now would be a good time to make a move!_ he thought desperately.  
Vegeta laughed beneath him 'COME ON RADITZ, DON'T YOU WANNA PLAY?'  
_Not on your life!_ Raditz thought 'Come and get me shortie!' he called back.  
Vegeta growled and leapt. Behind him something orange shot out from the rocks and stopped beneath the Ape. Krillin held a glowing disc above his head which he threw with a grunt. The disc whirled and screamed as it sped towards the Apes tail. Vegeta's eyes opened with shock and Raditz held his breath _Come on, hit! _he thought, however even as Raditz thought there could be no way Vegeta could dodge the blast the Ape's tail twisted and the disc nicked the massive thigh as it sped harmlessly past its target.  
'No!' he heard someone cry out. However Raditz had no time to think about it, because a massive meaty paw blocked out the light above him and with a meaty *SLAP!* ringing in his ears Raditz powered towards the earth, blood pouring from his lips and nose. He hit the ground and felt something else break and as Raditz struggled to remain consious he saw the Ape turn and head in the direction of Krillin. Raditz eyes stung as light filled his vision and he blacked out.

Krillin let out a choking gasp as the Ape howled and charged at him. He took off away from the Oozaru, but behind him the footsteps were getting louder adn the vibrations were getting stronger. 'GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM' Vegeta snarled 'I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR GODDAMN LITTLE NECK FOR TRYING THAT LITTLE STUNT!' Krillin let out a shriek and powered his legs faster. Suddenly the ground in front of him was torn up with a blast. The short man let out a cry of fear and fell back on his butt. He opened his eyes and saw a leering Ape filling his vision, he gave a cry and leapt to his feet only to see the ground in front of him was gone and in its place was massive gaping hole in the Earths crust. Krillin took a look down the hole - he couldn't see the bottom. He turned with a whimper of fear as a shadow loomed over him.  
'AH, DINNERTIME!' Vegeta mocked and chuckled nastily. As he reached down for Krillin the bald man looked over his attackers head and his eyes widened in shock. A massive howl broke the silence and as Vegeta turned a massive hairy Oozaru dressed in Raditz armour tackled him with a snarl of anger. Krillin ducked with a cry and shut his eyes praying for them to miss. Both Apes tumbled over him and rolled into the ravine, snarling, scratching, kicking and biting as they fell. Krillin took a final glimpse down the hole and as the Apes disspeared from sight he fell back and trembled uncontrollably.  
______________

There you are, two apes and poor Krillin in trouble again! Surprise ending! lol. Hope to have the next installement up soon, but I'm having to write in between shifts and I've a massive amount of overtime to meet which means I spend much of my time sleeping!


	7. Payback

I do not own DBZ

* * *

The two apes fell deep into the earth, where darkness covered all, Vegeta was furious at how it had all panned out. _This isn't how it was meant to happen, these maggots should all be dead and I should be crowing over the bodies._ The two apes fell for what seemed years to them and in the darkness, throught sound and smell, the two bit and savaged each other. Radditz was all primal fury rolled into an enraged and confused creature, Vegeta his pride already wounded battled with a determined fury not to be beaten by what he saw as a weakling and a traitor.  
As the two landed hard they lay prone for a few moments, both collecting their breath and Vegeta trying to work out exactly where the other Ape had been wounding him. Blood was thick in his nostrils and he realsied that little of it was his. Reassured he smiled and as both rose regained thier balance and senses the battle was once again on between the two.

Vegeta batted the enraged Oozaru/Radditz paw away and smashed a clenched fist into the others face. Oozaru/Radditz shreiked in pain and clutched it's face. Vegeta growled and rammed his shoulder into the others chest, lifting the gigantic form up off its feet and smashing it into the cavern wall. The Radditz Ape gave a moan of pain and its jaw went slack for a moment, but then rage glittered in the dark and Vegeta's opponent screamed and kicked out with its feet.  
Vegeta collapsed under the weight with an 'oof', the wind kicked from his lungs. A second later the weight of the Radditz Ape landed on his back and he gave a strangled gasp of pain as all that weight settled on his stomach. Vegeta didn't have time to draw breath before the other Ape started to pummel him with its huge fists. As the blows connected with his face and chest the Prince let out a shriek of anger.  
'ENOUGH' he roared and aimed his two hands at the Ape on top of him. The Radditz Ape roared its challenge back, drool flecking from its open mouth to spatter Vegeta. Disgusted the Prince released his blast. With a moan of pain the other Ape was lifted by the blast and flung a short distance to land hard on the floor. Vegeta rose with a snarl and staggered forward toward where Radditz lay moaning and whimpering in pain. Vegeta kicked and the Ape screamed,as Radditz tried to kick and swipe Vegeta nimbly leapt back out of reach.

the Radditz Ape tried to rise, to smell out his opponent. It couldn't see and it was in terrible pain from burns and broken skin where blood dripped thickly and steadily. It let out a weak cry for aid but it heard no responce. Suddenly another sound was heard, an explosion from above. The Ape gave a cry of fear and looked up, rocks collapsed on top of it, burying and breaking fingers and toes where they landed without mercy. Weakened and confused the Ape gave a small whimper of confusion and lay very still in the darkness...

Krillin had barely been able to regain his feet, his nerves were so shot up with fear. He gave a weak cry of relief and nearly sobbed from the adrenaline and tension flowing through his body. He rose unsteadily to his feet and looked down the ravine that had been ripped into the earth. From deep below he saw a bright flash of light and heard rocks crumble. His eyes swimming from the vertigo and lights he shook his head and rubbed sweat from his eyes. Suddenly he heard a noise, and as it rose it became clear. Krillin gave a scream of disbelief as Vegeta rose from the darkness, laughing as he came. Determined not to let his fear unman him Krillin released a blast of energy attempting to bury the rising Ape beneath the falling rocks, Vegeta growled and batted them away.  
'WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND THIS FUCKING MISERABLE PLANET!' Vegeta swore as the rocks intensified. It took him a few moments to rise all the way to the surface and as his head cleared the ravine the little man released a blast that struck him in his injured eye. Vegeta roared with anger and swore 'YOU LITTLE BASTARD!'

Krillin gave a whimper of fear and slowly backed away from the wounded Prince, as the Ape controlled its pained cries and rose to its full height it towered over him, Krillin screamed and broke into a run. 'THAT'S IT LITTLE WORM, RUN! RUN FOR ALL THE GOOD IT WILL DO YOU!' he heard Vegeta call. Krillin put it all out of his mind and hurried faster, heading towards the rocky outcrops where they'd been just before. Suddenly he saw a small spot ahead of him in the air. Part of him instinctively reached out with his mind and tried to get a feel for that energy... Gohan!  
'Gohan! Run!' he cried out in warning, but Gohan didn't seem to hear him 'For god's sake Gohan he's going to kill us!' Krillin tried again, but as he got closer he saw Gohan wasn't looking at him, but at the light in the sky. The boys eyes turned red and his face began to bulge out. Krillin stopped and gasped in amazement. 'What the-!' he started to ask but it became clear as the fangs and fur grew and Gohan suddenly began to fill out and grow larger. 'Oh god, why does this always happen to me?' Krillin cried out in frustration.  
'THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PEST! WHAT THE HELL-?'  
The Gohan Ape roared and leapt. Vegeta, caught off guard again took the leap in the chest and both apes rolled onto the sandy plains.

Deep in ravine the Ape stirred, the strange sounds echoing down to the deep darkness where the Radditz Ape lay stunned and hurt. The beast didn't understand, but it knew that somewhere above it was one of its own. The other was there also, the strange one with the tougher skin and strange light that hurt, but to the animalmind that didn't matter. No matter how independant they were the Oozaru were still basically Apes and deep in that primitive mind there will always be a part that feels a need to defend its own kind. The Radditz Ape groaned and grunted a weak answering call to its battling comerade. it felt with a massive paw for the ravines wall and rose to its feet, shaking off the rubble and rocks that had buried it. The Radditz Ape began to climb upwards to where its friend battled the strange thing...

Vegeta and Gohan were ferociously attacking each other now. Krillin had leapt to a figher vantage point, his heart torn between the need to help his best friends son and the knowledge that Gohan might unintentionally kill him if he did. Gohan was acting as an enraged animal normally did, crying out its challenge and attacking angrily when it was hurt. Gohan threw a rock which crashed into Vegeta, buckling the armour covering his chest. Vegeta cried out and launched an attack which Gohan dodged by leaping sraight towards Krillins rocky perch. The small warrior gave a weak cry of panic as he found himself face to face with the Gohan Ape.  
'Gohan wait! It's me!' He cried out. The beast looked uncomprehendingly at him and then gave a great cry of pain as another of Vegeta's attacks hit him squarely in the back.  
'GOT YOU!' Vegeta crowed triumphantly. Suddenly there was a growl behind him and Vegeta felt something take a hold of his tail. He turned around, surprised and then screamed as the Radditz Ape bit down, severing the tail from the Ape and roaring in triumph.

Krillin looked on, uncertain of why the Vegeta Ape was shrinking, but certain it had something to do with the light in sky. He aimed up and fired his own blast, removing its presence. He looked down and saw Gohan shrinking and Raditz following the same suit. Before long all the Apes had become their more human counerparts. Krillin leapt down to cradle Gohan and lift the young boy gently from the floor.  
Vegeta, breathing hard with sweat dripping from his brow, glared at Radditz who stared balefully back at the Prince.  
After a long moment the larger Saiyan swung his fist which connected squarely with the Prince's jaw.  
Lying stunned Vegeta felt Radditz lift him from the floor and heard his former subject whisper 'I want so badly to kill you right now. So _very_ badly.'  
The Prince weakly opened his eyes and rasped 'Then do it, _weakling.'  
_  
Radditz grinned nastily 'Oh no. You want me to kill you your highness. Your Pride must really be hurting at this. But I won't kill you, because now you have a wound that shows that even a mighty Prince can lose everything that made him great. Run away Vegeta, run all the way back to Frieza, and leave this planet alone.' he felt inside the Prince's armour and hit the button on the remote that would summon the pod. 'Now piss off.'  
Radditz let the Prince go and waitedfor the pod. When it came he threw the Prince none to gently inside it and closed the pod door.  
He watched with a contented smile as the pod rose and flew high up into the sky.

* * *

**Finished the Saiyan Saga. Namek Saga is up next, please R+R.**


	8. Annoyance In All Things

****

**I do not own DBZ

* * *

**

Raditz stood watching the pod until it vanished. He breathed a contented sigh and spun to face the next challenge. He went over to where Krillin still cradled Gohan in his arms and looked down at the small man.'Well done.' he said. It was meant earnestly but the man gave him a look of distrust. 'What, can't take a compliment little man? Ah, whatever. Look, you did well, and so did my nephew. Now give that boy over to me.'  
Krillin scowled at him. 'Why should I?' the bald headed warrior asked suspiciously.  
Raditz temper flared for a moment but he quickly beat it down 'Because little man-'  
'My name is Krillin.' Krillin cut in.  
'If you interrupt me again and I'll back hand you.' Raditz warned 'Now look Krillin, my nephew's been through a rough time of it but he's pulled through. Now his fighting standards need immediate attention.'  
'Are you crazy? He needs a hospital!' Krillin shouted back at the saiyan.  
'He'll be well taken care of I can assure you.'  
'You aren't taking Gohan anywhere mister!'  
Raditz snarled and Krillin yelped and backed away for a moment. 'Idiot! I can't help the brat, but I know someone who can - Kami can help him!'

Krillin's face turned to puzzlement and as it slowly dawned on him what Raditz was talking about he shook his head sadly and put Gohan down, then he turned to ask Radtiz. 'You don't know do you? About Kami and Piccolo's bond?'  
It was Raditz turn to frown in confusion 'They look sort of similar. I thought they were brothers or something.'  
Krillin shrugged 'Yeah, kinda like that. But the catch is if one dies they both die. Kami's gone because that big guy took out Piccolo.'  
Raditz felt the world spin for a moment, surely it was impossible for two people to be connected in such a way, but on the other hand, they weren't exactly normal, and if it was true...  
He grit his teeth, grabbed Krillin and shook him as he shouted 'You lie little man! If he's gone then whose going to train that boy to be a great warrior, huh? Whose going to vouch for me being reformed to Yemma? Whose going to help me figure out what to do with my life? Well?'

Krillins teeth rattled as he was shook 'I- I don't know!' he cried out.  
Raditz let him go and spat dust from his mouth. 'I'm going to the lookout. I'll show you, you're wrong. And if you're right, those Dragonballs next wish is going on him coming back - you hear me!.'  
As Raditz took off Krillin tried to shout out after him about the Dragonballs but he gave up on the idea. If Raditz was going to the lookout he'd soon learn the truth. Krillin sighed and lifted Gohan up. He headed for the nearest city to see that Goku's son recovered as soon as possible. He had a gut feeling that he'd be needed soon.

Raditz flew hard towards the Lookout, unwilling to accept what he knew deep down was the truth. He'd never heard of life bonds and he'd never given magic any credit before he heard about the Dragonballs. He lived in a world where what you could touch and feel was defined as 'real' and anything else as cheap entertainment or superstition.  
But as he drew closer for a few moment his heart lifted, there was solitary figure standing at the lookout with a gnarled old cane. 'Shows what you know little man!' Raditz crowed happily. As he landed however he noticed the figure was too portly and muscular to be Kami.  
'Who are you?' he demanded 'And why are you holding that cane?'  
The figure turned round with tears in his eyes 'This was Kami's, he's gone now.'  
Raditz felt his heart sink. He looked around uncomfortably and tried to be more reasonable 'Are you sure? Maybe the old guy just... I don't know, needed the toilet?' he suggested.  
The figure shook his head fiercely and wept harder.

'Geez' Raditz muttered 'Tone it down.' he went over and patted the figure gingerly on the back. 'Come on, it's alright...' he stopped himself, he was no good at comforting, he'd never had the need to be and now he felt foolish.  
'I'm Raditz,' he offered the distressed individual 'And you are?'  
The dark skinned figure wiped his eyes 'M- Mr Popo. Kami spoke highly of you when I last saw him. I was surprised after what he initially said about you a year ago.'  
Raditz nodded thoughtfully 'Things change.' he offered as way of explanation.  
Popo nodded and cleared his throat. 'If you're here then I assume that the Saiyans must have been beaten?'  
Raditz smiled 'Oh yes. I can say that for sure. They won't be back for a long time.'  
Popo smiled at that 'That is good to hear! I'm sure the others will be delighted...' his eyes went distant as he thought about something 'But they have also lost friends. If only the Dragonballs were available...'  
He turned to face Raditz with a hopeful look 'I wonder if you might be interested in helping me with something?'

Raditz shrugged 'Depends on what "something" is, if it's being a Kami replacement then you're on your own.'  
Popo laughed 'Oh my no! You see there are another set of Dragonballs on a far away planet known as Namek. If you were to travel there then you could bring Kami back to life and restore Earths Dragonballs in the process, however it would take some time and there might be danger.'  
Raditz sighed, there was merit in the proposal but right now he had other things on his mind.  
'I don't know,' he mused 'But I'll give it some thought. I had plans to stay here awhile longer, but with Kami's dissapearance I need some time to think.'  
The servant nodded. 'As you wish, but don't take too long. I have little doubt the others will want to wait.'

Alone on a hot day Raditz sat in a forest by a stream, his feet and tail soaking in the gently flowing water. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the forest enfold him, he smelled animals nearby, birdsong was loud in his ears and the wind softly stroked at his skin, cooling the sweat on his brow. He sighed and thought hard. It had been days since he spoke to Popo up at the lookout, the prospect of a long journey into space to find Dragonballs was not very appealing to him at this moment.

Right now, for the first time in his life, he was free to make his own choice. There was no Prince Vegeta to boss him around, no Frieza to assign a mission, he didn't even have to worry about Yemma because so long as he did his job right the Judge of the Dead wouldn't bother him.  
He wanted to enjoy this newfound freedom for a while, which wasn't much to ask, however Popo had suggested that the task may be initially harder than it seemed and he didn't have long to make a decision because the others wouldn't wait.  
The appeal of danger and fighting was equally tempting right now, because though Earth was a nice place to relax it wasn't good for much else and Raditz didn't want to wait for a indefinite period of time sitting on his laurels waiting for Kami to help him plan for the next step.  
He sighed and got up, slipped on some sandals to protect his feet and went for a walk. His mind wandered and he thought back to the time before Earth, all those innocent people he'd killed. He smirked and shook his head, life had been simple then. He thought more about it, his job was basically to make up for what he'd done. He grunted, atoning for killing billions was going to take a lot of work.  
His concentration was broken as he came across a house in the woods, an odd place for a home he thought, but he saw the practicality; sometimes you just needed space and on this crowded world that was hard sometimes.

Suddenly a snap made him spin, behind him stood his young nephew. Gohan yelped and dropped some the logs he'd been carrying but he recovered as he recognised the figure in front of him.  
'R-Raditz!' he breathed a sigh of relief 'What are you doing here?'  
The tall Saiyan grunted and indicated 'I was admiring the house. What about you?'  
Gohan beamed 'Helping my mom, getting firewood. I live here. We all live here; me, Mom and Dad.'  
Raditz wasn't that surprised to hear that; trust his family to want their space. They weren't exactly normal.  
'So how is your father?' he asked the boy.  
Gohan smiled at him 'He's better. Would you like to come in?'  
Raditz shook his head 'No. No thank you, I need to think.'  
The boy was dissappointed 'Aww. C'mon, you'll enjoy it?' he tried again.  
Raditz grimaced and shot the boy a look that flickered between annoyance and temptation.  
"There might be some cake left?" the boy said with a crafty, knowing grin.  
Raditz immediately asked "What kind of cake?"

"Mom I'm home!" Gohan called as he came in through the door "I brought someone over too!"  
"Who is it Gohan?" Chi-Chi called back "Remember you still have homework to do!"  
Gohan paused as he looked back at the figure who loomed in the doorway "Um.. a friend"  
Chi-Chi's voice went suspicious "Which friend? One of your fathers...?" her footsteps were heard coming in from the kitchen.  
Gohan and Raditz looked at her as she came into the room. There was a long pause and her eyes narrowed.  
"Who is this Gohan?" she asked.  
The boy nervously shuffled "You remember that time Dad was 'away' about a year ago?"  
Chi-Chi nodded but didn't take her eyes off Raditz.  
"He met him before then..."  
Chi-Chi's eye's fell on Raditz tail. As the details clicked into place she glared at him and leapt at the saiyan with a snarl.

"YOU!" she cried out and punched at Raditz.  
"Mother no!" Gohan tried to stop her, but was too afraid to do anything but protest.  
The saiyan caught the intended blow with one hand, as her foot lashed out he raised his leg to intercept it.  
"YOU TOOK MY HUSBAND AND MY SON AWAY FROM ME FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" she continued to rant and tried harder to strike at him.  
Raditz said nothing, his face was blank and he simply blocked, neither striking back nor speaking as she laid into him.  
After a few more attempts Chi-CHi finally subsided and simply panted and glared at him.  
"So you're my sister in law?" Raditz asked.  
"WE ARE NOT RELATED!" Chi-Chi shouted at him.  
Raditz raised an eyebrow and muttered to Gohan "Interesting mother you have kid? Does she eat her partners after she beds them as well?"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chi-Chi demanded.  
Before the saiyan could reply another figure came in, "Raditz?" Goku asked incredulously.  
"Well, as charming as this first meeting has been" Raditz cooly brushed his way past Chi-Chi "I need to speak with your husband."  
"THIS ISN'T OVER MISTER!"  
Raditz actually stopped and gave her a warning glare that spoke volumes about his feeling towards this hostile woman,  
"Oh yes it is. Don't talk to me if you can't do it witohut shouting."

-  
**Well another chapter comes up. Hope you're enjoying it, I can now work on the Namek Saga now that I've caught up with other fanfics.  
Please R+R  
Sigmund 17**


End file.
